forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bat-Man
| valign="top" width="50%" | ''Public'' Chief Milton 'Bill' Kane, has been the GCPD chief of police for years. He's a good man and a tough cop who puts himself in the line of fire, no one really knows for sure how long he's been serving with the force just that it's been 'a long time'. He's been awarded some of the cities highest honors in the line of duty, and has been a true mentor to many of its officers and citizens. Thomas Wayne was the father of Bruce Wayne and died from being shot in an alleyway along with his wife, Martha Wayne in front of their young son. ''Costume'' 'Dark Knight' is a costumed crime fighter who's general costume design and attitude tend to lead many to call him a batman wannabe, or imposter. His own tactics tending to mimic the golden age hero more then the modern day Batman. While he hasn't made much of a name for himself some tabloids have even speculated it could be the original Bat-Man back from the dead. ''Confidential'' When one looks into the identity of Milton Kane at a glance every-thing seems normal, full credit history, employment family tree. But when one goes back far enough the story starts to fall apart, and though it would take a true genius to piece it together one could find that there wasn't really a Milton Kane twenty years ago, with most of his history being added to databases and the like around that time. In actuality Milton Kane is really Thomas Wayne, billionaire philanthropist, Actor, Doctor, Scientist, and detective. The original The Bat-Man who dove onto the scene in the late 1930's only to be seemingly killed at the end of the golden age defending the city from a great supervillain threat, a few years after the death of his boy ward. Some government agencies that were around during the forties would have access to information in paper format on these times, with only the top level clearance being privy to the fact that he didn't actually die defending the city but instead was killed in the alleyway with his wife Martha, who was prior a villainess by the name of Madame Pussycat. Though there is no concrete evidence to link the two some organizations such as shield believe Milton Kane and Thomas Wayne to both be the same person who was The Bat-Man, despite how old this would make him. |} |} ''Background'' Parents killed when he's ten, sent to live with uncle. Attends expensive school, falls in love. Girl can't love him if he's a cop so he creates secret identity. Fights crime as The Bat-Man for years, and eventually takes on sidekick Robin. Original Robin leaves firstborn takes up mantle. Son dies in shootout, and first wife divorces Thomas. Falls in love with Cat-Woman (Martha) two marry, and have Bruce. Fakes death as batman, settles down as Doctor. Thomas and Martha both shot by assassin, Thomas goes into Coma. Wakes up with the use of miraclo. With Darkseid's Arrival fights best he can. Gets made an honorary police officer, and raises through the ranks eventually taking the place of Chief of Police. After Darkseid's Invasion begins to feel that there is more he can do then as just Chief of police, begins to struggle with the idea of picking back up the cape.Logs= |-|IC History= {This is where notes and/or bulletin points presenting important IC Events and character developments can be posted.} |-|Expanded History= {This is optional where people can add self-notes or a more expended history for self-reference.} Character Associations= |-|Gallery= Thomas4.png| Chief Kane Thomas3.jpg| Chief Kane Thomas_Wayne2.jpg| Dark Knight Thomas2.png| Thomas & Martha Wayne Thomas_Wayne.jpg| Thomas Wayne Batman_Golden_Age.jpg| The Bat-Man |-|Media= {Videos, song lists, and such can be linked here.} Category:Characters Category:Taken